powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
White Light, Part 1
Carmen announces exciting news...Susie's coming back! The Rangers are happy, but their joy is cut short when Lady Morticia creates the Scarlet Sentinel which overpowers them. To make matters worse, Telexa and Gamma 5 disappear without a word! Plot The day begins at Riverside Youth Center, when Carmen tells Drew and Rico that Susie wrote her in a letter that she would be coming home at the end of the week, and the Rangers decide a surprise party must be planned for his return. Meanwhile, Telexa and Gamma 5 embark on a secret mission and shut down the Command Center. This change in energy alerts Lady Morticia in the Lunar Palace on the moon, and she decides that now is the time to destroy the Rangers, so she alters the Sentinel Statue in Riverside Park—a statue of a giant fist—with her magic. When matured, the statue will transform into her strongest monster, Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel. Back in Riveside Park, snobbish identical twins, Brittany and Brianna continue their never-ending quest to find out the Rangers' identities and, when a meteor crashlands to Earth, they find the Dumpster in which Lady Morticia imprisoned Vita and take it to father's workshop at their house to attempt to open it. Meanwhile, Max, Rico, and Carmen discover that the Sentinel Statue is covered in foul-smelling slime and attempt to contact Telexa, with no return response. Drew and Nicole, after investigating the spot where Vita's Dumpster used to be, teleport to help investigate the statue themselves, just as Morticia sends the M-Putties to attack and distract them. The teens make quick work of the clay soldiers and attempt to contact Telexa again, but still with no return response. Sensing something is not right, the Rangers teleport to the Command Center, failing to notice that the Sentinel Statue has suddenly grown a porcelain mask behind itself. Meanwhile, Susie is just finishing a swim in a lake in a remote location, and as she dries herself off, she is suddenly teleported off the face of the Earth. Back in Riverside, when the Rangers arrive at the Command Center, they find Telexa and Gamma gone and the place dark, but Drew discovers a disk that records the recent activity of the Command Center. But, before he can fully decipher the recent recorded binary code, Morticia brings her monster to life, and it attacks the city. The Rangers morph and teleport to stop Nimrod, but are easily overpowered, and even more so when the Thunderstorm Thunder Megazord is severely damaged in battle with a super-sized Scarlet Sentinel and its minions, AC and DC. Drew is able to escape back to the Command Center and finds the hidden door of white light, which, after a moment of freefalling, leads him into another room, where he hears Gamma and Telexa's voices. He looks through a grate into a lower room and discovers that the twosome are in the process of creating a new Power Ranger. To Be Continued.... Cast & Characters *Genevieve Cortese as Carmen Rodriguez *Eric Lively as Drew Hale *Ben Easter as Max Collins *Roberto Romero as Rico Lopez *Shayna Rose as Susie Gold *Mercedes McNabb as Nicole Holden *Kelly Aldridge as Brittany Chandler *Sabrina Aldridge as Brianna Chandler Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Thunderstorm